


we always come back

by realizashun



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, drabble...kinda, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realizashun/pseuds/realizashun
Summary: minjoo and her daily life with her superhero girlfriends.





	we always come back

**Author's Note:**

> i hav written sumn again bc summer vacation is boring. idk if this turns out good but im hoping......

they never made minjoo feel left out.

she met them on her sophomore year of college, hyewon was in few of her classes, she found her really _really_ pretty, and they hang out sometimes until minjoo finds out that she has a girlfriend already.

 

_“we’re in an open relationship.” she looked at her suggestively and her lips curved up in a small smile._

__

__

_minjoo took time in gulping down her water, “i’ll think about that.”_

she never considered herself polyamorous. she never imagined herself in such situation, but when she agreed to meet up with hyewon’s girlfriend things just constantly happened.

she discovers chaewon is cool too and they easily clicked with each other, she’s not hard to like (and to love?).

 

after eight whole months then, she moves in to her girlfriends’ rented house. they started saving money on the fourth month to buy a king size mattress to fit them all three because hyewon insisted that cuddling is a must when minjoo could’ve just bought a single bed like how hyewon and chaewon originally had, and a single bed could have just been easily funded by her parents because though minjoo is a _chaebol_ , she cannot just say to her parents that she needs a king size bed in order to fit her not one, but Two (2) girlfriends in.

so now they own a king size mattress on the floor without a bed frame.

but at least they are all in one bed.

 

//

 

it’s weekend and chaewon and hyewon wakes up at noon after fighting bank robbers at three am, they’re sleepy and dead tired.

as soon as they opened the bed room door they hear minjoo yelling, “i waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks!”

chaewon immediately goes back in the room to pull the sock drawer to grab her fluffy socks and offers a pair to hyewon, “hey, here’s yours.”

“no need.” she goes out of the room to walk over towards her other girlfriend comfortably lying on the living room couch, “hey babe.”

“i said your socks.”

her eyes are half lidded and she has her bed hair on, “slipping is an illusion it can’t affect a strong hero like–

she slips on one foot and hits her shin on the corner of the coffee table, “fuck!”

 

“i’m not helping your stupid ass down there,” minjoo said as she continued on scrolling on her phone. hyewon lays on the floor, clutching on her shin.

 

chaewon then goes out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush on one hand, “what happened?”

 

//

 

there was a time when hyewon left home to buy apples, but then brought back home a _hedgehog_.

minjoo’s gasped in excitement while chaewon stayed away from the animal.

 

“chaewon, come here. look at steve,” minjoo sits on the couch beside her and hyewon kneels to present steve the hedgehog in front of her to see.

 

“oh no, he’s looking at you, babe. pet him please,” hyewon asks.

“nope i absolutely refuse to touch that.”

 

minjoo chuckles and kisses her cheek. she cups chaewon’s chin with her hand and says, “you’re so cute, you know that? like steve”

 

“i am not cute,” she turns her face aways from minjoo and leans to the couch to continue watching the drama on tv.

her girlfriends also continue to pet the hedgehog, all the attention to steve.

“yeah, you’re not,” hyewon speaks up.

chaewon sits back up rather harshly, “i am not what?!”

minjoo envelopes her in a hug and hyewon laughs, “she’s lacking attention, oh no.”

 

after dinner, that’s when hyewon felt her hero senses tingling.

duty’s calling.

 

“i swear babe, we’re gonna be quick!” hyewon reassures as she puts her hero suit on.

minjoo pouts and hyewon presses a chaste kiss on her lips.

“make sure you come back as soon as possible, alright? i hate being lonely.”

chaewon walks in, “we know that all too well.”  
she beams a smile and hugs the girl, “please take care of yourselves,” she says to hyewon as chaewon locked her in a tight hug.

“yes ma’am.” minjoo’s girlfriends says in unison.

she kisses chaewon five seconds longer than the kiss she shared with hyewon (so hyewon asks for another and of course, minjoo easily complies with a chuckle).

“take care of steve!”

her girlfriends walk out of their front door and waves their goodbyes. 

chaewon floats in the air and flies off to their destination.

“fuck you!” hyewon shouts.

“run fast, bitch!” chaewon yells back from the sky.

 

//

 

they discovered they had powers when they we’re eleven. they had been childhood best friends since, and kissed a quite few times to confirm they’re gay when they we’re sixteen.

they had been saving the city since they we’re fourteen, after hyewon learns to control fire produced by her hands or after chaewon complies to her idea that they could really be super heroes saving people because chaewon was a loner emo girl and pretty much hated the society back then.

 

chaewon can fly. she knows how to fight (they had stayed in the underground superhero training camp headquarters). she had this unusual liking in guns and she had been great on using it, so she had settled at that as her weapon.

 

they reached their destination, chaewon lands to the ground gently and hyewon has her hands on her knees, panting, exhausted from running.

it’s a reptilian humanoid this time.

they spot it in an alley, standing tall, about nine feet. with its reptile features and human stature, it glares back at the girlfriends with its eyes illuminating yellow.

“get ready to get your gecko ass beaten,” chaewon says running forward then lifting her body into the air.

hyewon laughs, “babe, i really can’t with your pre-action statements.”

she then follows her girlfriend go forward to the monster, unsheathing her katana, she blows a fireball to the reptilian’s stomach.

chaewon take the first gunshot on its shoulder and it just angered the reptile more.

the fire doesn’t affect much to its dense skin and the monster attempts to scratch its long nail onto hyewon but she dodges quick and slices through her katana on the burnt area and the monster screeches.

chaewon is in the air, as graceful as she plays with gravity, she has a glock 17 on both of her hands, shooting bullets on the the reptilians forehead. it leans back at the force, and hyewon takes the opportunity to run quick steps up on its body and pierces her katana on its eye.

 

they watch the reptilian lay on the ground almost lifeless and it screeches once more, chaewon pulls the trigger and shoots it in the mouth.

“wow, you looked hot doing that.”

chaewon turns her head to hyewon’s direction, there’s a smug smile on her face. hyewon pulls her into a kiss.

“i’m proud,” hyewon says.

chaewon giggles, “we both did work, idiot.”

 

//

 

they come back home to minjoo sitting on the floor, asleep, resting her head on the top of her arms on the couch.

steve is also soundlessly sleeping on the couch beside her.

chaewon and hyewon smiles at the sight.

 

hyewon carries minjoo to their room after saying, “carry steve to the cage.”

“what? i said i’m not going to fucking touch that thing!” chaewon whisper-yells to hyewon.

“he doesn’t even have a cage!”

“i bought him one, it’s outside, on the porch.”

chaewon huffs but does as instructed. she may not show it much be she loves her girlfriends and she cannot deny even a simple favor from them.

“ouch!”

she hears hyewon laugh from the room, “hold him on his tummy!”

 

//

 

in terms of kissing, minjoo has always been fond of it. 

in the beginning of their relationship, she was shy at first, but then after being with her girlfriends for a year, she would randomly peck their lips and on good days, she’d hold their face to give them open mouthed kisses.

“when are we getting a bed frame?” chaewon asks one time.

minjoo turns to face her, “do you want me to ask my parents?”

“we’re alright like this though,” hyewon speaks up.

they’re silent after that, staring at the ceiling, until minjoo mutters, “i love you.”

“i love you too.”

“i love you too.”

chaewon leans in to minjoo and kisses her deeply, hyewon hugs her from the back and gives her neck small kisses.

minjoo couldn’t ask for more.

 

//

 

in between heated exchange of kisses, chaewon has her hands exploring up under hyewon’s shirt, she notices her girlfriend has nothing underneath.

hyewon moans into the kiss and slides her tongue in chaewon’s mouth.

she parts for air and takes hyewon’s shirt off.

hyewon then dives back in to chaewon’s neck instead, licking it up to her jaw, “babe, this is what i have been wanting to come back home to after school other than my strawberry shortcake.”

chaewon shoots her eyes open, “wait,” she puts a hand on hyewon’s chest to make space between them, “isn’t that the one minjoo’s been eating just a while ago?”

“what?!” she rushes off the room and shouts, “hey kim minjoo!”

 

minjoo is there sitting on the kitchen stool taking the last bite off the cake, “i'm gonna need you to put a bra on before saying anything else, kang hyewon!”

 

//

 

minjoo has been always in the middle when cuddling. it’s an unspoken rule between them three.

 

it’s maybe because she’s the youngest, she needs to be babied although she does not say it because she seemed more mature than chaewon and hyewon sometimes (she had these constant naggings to her girlfriends reminding to wash their own dishes in the sink).

they had their arms and legs wrapped around her and they purposely put their legs lightly on top of minjoo because they know it’s going to be heavy.

in the three of them though, chaewon is the affection-thirsty one. she’s cold and she may act soft and affectionate to her girlfriends but she does not say it when she’s actually the one who wants affection. she likes to be the center of attention and her girlfriends know her all too well to give her what she wants.

 

but when it comes to minjoo, they only focus on her. because when their hero duty calls they know how long it takes to save the city, to come back home again, only to see minjoo already asleep on the couch waiting for them every time.

 

they carefully got up to not wake minjoo, chaewon kisses her left cheek and hyewon on the right one after they had cuddled her to sleep.

 

“we’ll be back quick, princess,” hyewon whispers.

 

chaewon takes a quick glance back at minjoo and smiles, they both jump out off the window to save the night once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually thinking of writing a domestic 2kim drabble bc they have been  
> sailing so much this era but the ive noticed on the previous izonechu ep,,  
> chaewon n hyewon are also cute together so like, why not write 2kimwon. then when  
> i settled on writing domestic 2kimwon i was like why not make THEM superheroes  
> and voila what have i done
> 
> hope u like this one tho :D  
> comment down ur thots


End file.
